Bienvenido, kære
by EspejoNight28738
Summary: Lukas ha estado actuando muy extraño en los últimos días, y Mathias no está seguro de querer saber por qué. Dennor e indicios de SuFin.


Mientras terminaba de preparar la cena, revisé una vez más la hora. Desde hacía dos semanas, Lukas estaba llegando tarde del trabajo todos los días. Me dijo que no le diera mucha importancia, y al principio no lo hice, pero había empezado a actuar… extraño.  
Desde que lo conocí, tan solo en la primaria, siempre ha sido una persona difícil de interpretar. Le cuesta exteriorizar sus emociones, es muy reservado. Sin embargo, después de llevar más de veinte años como amigos, diez años como pareja, y cuatro años casados, pensé que ya podía entenderlo mejor.

Me equivoqué.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, no necesito asomarme para saber que es él.

―Bienvenido, kære, ¿te volvieron a retener hasta tarde en el trabajo? ―Pregunto, aun conociendo la respuesta. Camino hasta la puerta para poder darle su beso de bienvenida, pero él me evade sin mayor problema y empieza a caminar a la cocina.

― ¿Qué estás preparando? ―Me pregunta sin siquiera darme una respuesta primero. Me irritaba un poco que evadiera cada vez que le preguntaba sobre su día, pero él parecía no notarlo.

―Sopa de verduras, he visto que no has tenido mucha hambre los últimos días― Lukas solo asiente y camina a la mesa, donde se sienta y empieza a revisar el celular.

Esta es una de las cosas que más me extraña, Lukas nunca había sido la clase de persona que saca el celular en la mesa, y ahora rara vez lo veo sin él. Parece que quisiera evitar toda conversación conmigo. He pensado en decirle algo al respecto, pero hay algo que me detiene, siento como si no estuviera listo para lo que me va a responder, así que esperaré un poco más.

Sirvo la sopa y llevo los platos a la mesa. Empezamos a comer sin dirigirnos la palabra, pero algo a mi derecha llama mi atención. Otro plato servido ahí, con su vaso y cubiertos. ¿Por qué serví comida para tres? Podría haber sido un descuido cualquiera, una pequeña distracción, pero algo dentro mío se revuelve por esto. Sentía que estaba olvidando algo...

―Mathias, ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo? ― Hago una pequeña mueca por el uso de mi nombre completo, pero decido ignorarlo y paso a contarle a mi pareja con detalle cómo me había ido en el día. Todo pensamiento que pude haber tenido desapareció mientras contaba pequeñas anécdotas sobre cosas ocurridas durante mis horas dando clases. Lo buena de ser maestro de química, es que en los laboratorios suelen suceder cosas dignas de recordar.

Le estaba contando sobre una niña que confundió las sustancias, por lo que se hizo un desastre muy grande que luego tuvo que limpiar, pero me di cuenta que no me estaba poniendo atención. Otra vez. Antes, cada vez que contaba estas cosas, Lukas se reiría o diría algo como que soy un peligro mayor que mis alumnos, ahora todo lo que consigo es una mirada vacía que, por lo que sé, podría estar viendo a través mío.

Esos bellos ojos de un intenso azul, en los que yo me solía perder con tanta facilidad, están carentes de algo. No estoy seguro de que sea, pero parecen apagados, secos, casi...

―Podrías por lo menos fingir que te interesa, ¿sabes? ― Reclamo, interrumpiendo mis propios pensamientos. Algo sobre ellos no me gustaba.

Lukas solo se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia, y mi enojo continúa creciendo. ¿Acaso lo mataría tratarme bien? Una cosa es que él nunca haya sido una persona muy cariñosa, pero de ahí a ignorarme completamente mientras hablo, había una gran diferencia. ¿Estará enojado por algo que dije? No creo, ya me habría dicho algo al respecto. La comunicación entre nosotros solía ser muy abierta, por lo que no era costumbre pelearnos mucho.

Pero había algo que ahora no me estaba diciendo, y puede que no quiera saber qué es, pero lo necesito. No es posible que llevemos, ¿qué? ¿dos semanas? Prácticamente sin hablarnos.

Terminamos de comer, y como es mi turno de lavar los trastes, me pongo a ello. Lukas se queda sentado, sin ver a ningún lugar en específico. Cuando termino los trastes me quedo con la vista en él. A pesar de los años, él no ha perdido ni un gramo de su belleza. Su pelo, de un precioso rubio claro, caía con sus ondulaciones sobre sus orejas. Parte su cara estaba cubierta por ese rebelde fleco, pero la otra parte estaba libre gracias a el broche que le regalamos por su cumpleaños, ya algunas primaveras atrás.

De pronto algo empieza a parecer fuera de lugar. Lukas se veía muy joven, demasiado. Digo, es cierto que a él los años le han sentado muy bien, pero parecía que los últimos diez años habían desaparecido. Casi podría asegurar que se era él veinticinco años, pero eso no podría ser, ese broche es mucho más reciente, porque se lo regalé junto con… junto con…

― ¿Y si vemos una película? ― Suelta Lukas de pronto, la verdad sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hacemos algo así juntos, así que no puede evitar sonreír.

― ¡Qué gran idea, kære! ―Respondo, muy emocionado―. ¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha en lo que pongo la película y hago palomitas? ―Él solo asiente y se dirige escaleras arriba, a donde está el baño.

Yo, cumpliendo mi palabra, pongo una bolsa de palomitas en el microondas y espero a que estén listas. Luego con estas me voy a la sala y busco en Netflix alguna película para ver. Al final elegí una película de comedia que tenía cuatro estrellas.

Me quedé esperando a que Lukas bajara, y después de un rato lo hizo, ya vestido en su pijama. Extiendo mis brazos hacia él, esperando que acepte mi invitación silenciosa para acurrucarnos en el sillón mientras vemos la película, pero él se sienta al otro extremo del sofá, sin siquiera darme una mirada. Trato de no reflejar lo dolido que me sentí por eso. Creí que esta iba a ser nuestra oportunidad de reconciliarnos, pero parece que solo recibiré más indiferencia de parte de mi esposo.

Le pongo play a la película, y la empezamos a ver en total silencio. No me río de los chistes tontos de la película y Lukas no se queja de los personajes, la trama, o mi elección de género de películas en general.

Es un silencio muy incómodo, no como los que solíamos compartir, llenos de cariño y calma. Ahora se siente como si ninguno supiera que decir, o si ninguno quisiera decirlo. Y lo más probable es que así fuera.

No le estaba prestando atención a la película, y mejor dejé mi vista vagar por la sala. Mi atención fue llamada por un marco volteado en una mesa. ¿Por qué estaba así? Tal vez se cayó... Pero algo a la izquierda de ese marco me trajo aún más confusión. Había un calendario, que tenía el día de hoy circulado y con pluma roja decía "En la escuela, 8pm". La letra era reconociblemente mía, pero no supe por qué lo había escrito. ¿Acaso tenía que hacer algo sobre la escuela hoy? Miro mi reloj y veo que son siete y media, aún estaba a tiempo de… ¿de qué? Tiene que ser algo importante, pero por más que me esfuerzo no consigo recordar qué es.

Tal vez Lukas sepa, así que volteo hacia donde él está para preguntarle, aunque algo me detiene.

Su mano está a solo unos cuántos centímetros de la mía, y hace tanto que no me deja tocarlo… Extiendo mi mano, esperando poderla entrelazar con la suya, pero él la quita de inmediato, sin separar su mirada del televisor.

Ahí es cuando ya no puedo soportarlo más y empiezo derramar lágrimas. ¿Por qué se comportaba así conmigo? ¿Acaso ya no me amaba?

― ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir, Mathias? ―Me pregunta Lukas, por fin dignándose a mirar en mi dirección. Yo esperaba ver algo en sus ojos, aunque fuera la más mínima preocupación, o desconcierto, o miedo, aunque sea lástima, lo que sea. Pero todo lo que me encuentro son esos ojos tan vacíos, tan irreales.

―Yo debería preguntarte eso, Lukas―. Digo su nombre con más desprecio de lo que pretendía, pero ya no me estaba controlando bien―. Llegas tarde, ignoras cuando quiero hablar contigo, no me dejas ni abrazarte, me hablas como si fuéramos extraños. Tú me decías Matt, Mathi, elsker. En las últimas dos semanas, debo sentirme afortunado que me digas Mathias. Sé que nunca fuiste muy amante de las demostraciones físicas de afecto, pero carajo, no me has dejado ni tomarte de la mano ―. Intento calmarme un poco, pero verlo tan inexpresivo ante todo esto me enfurecía más, y a la vez me rompe el corazón de una manera que solo consigue aumentar el llanto―. ¿Sigo significando algo para ti? Deja que me sigas amando, ¿me sigues queriendo, aunque sea en lo más mínimo? ¿Aunque sea sólo como el amigo que siempre fui para ti?

Espero su respuesta. Por uno, dos minutos. Él me está mirando, como si esperara algo de mí, y yo no sé qué es. Mi frustración va en aumento, y ya iban casi cinco minutos de su silencio cuando me harté. Me levanto del sillón y pateo la mesita, tirando todo lo que tenía encima.

―Por el amor de lo que sea, ¡respóndeme! ¡Algo, cualquier cosa! Si que nos tomemos un tiempo, dímelo, o dime si quieres el divorcio. Dime que estoy loco, o que me estás siendo infiel, lo que quieras―el silencio continúa―. Di algo, ¡maldita sea! ¡Ya no lo soporto! Por favor Lukas, te juro que ya no puedo seguir así.

Volteo a ver a Lukas, él me sigue con la mirada. Pero por un breve momento, casi de manera imperceptible, desvía la mirada a algo en el piso. Trato de buscar lo que llamó su atención, y puedo ver que el marco que estaba boca abajo en la mesa había caído, pero ahora con la foto viendo hacia arriba. El vidrio estaba roto, pero pude distinguirme a mí y a Lukas. La foto no era vieja, tal vez un año o dos. Y había alguien más con nosotros, era un niño…

―Ay, Mathias―. El sonido de su voz me hace llevar mi mirada de inmediato hacia él. Estaba sonriendo, una de sus discretas sonrisas, tan sinceras y hermosas que, nunca en treinta años que tenemos de conocernos, habían fallado en mejorar mi día. Pero ahora solo me causaron una profunda soledad y desesperación que nunca antes había sentido.

Ya no pude más, caí de rodillas frente a él y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo y siento mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos que nunca sería capaz de juntar. Lukas me va a abandonar, estoy seguro, y sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

Sus siguientes palabras no me las esperaba, y nos las estaba logrando comprender del todo, pero cada una se sentían como un alfiler en mi corazón.

―Mathias, está bien que ya no puedas seguir así, no deberías seguir así. ― Siento como coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros, y casi grito de la sorpresa. Estaban heladas, como el más frío de los hielos―. Debes dejarme ir, Mathias, yo ya no puedo hacerte feliz, y necesito que lo entiendas, no me debes mantener aquí, eso solo les hará daño a las dos personas que más quiero. Y ya les hice demasiado daño, aunque no fuese mi intención.

Unas palabas aparecen en mi cerebro, pero no estoy seguro de haberlas oído.

«Cuida bien de Emil.» No entiendo de qué habla, o de que hablo. No estoy seguro.

Siento como deposita un beso sobre mi pelo, y aún a través de este puedo decir que sus labios están igual de fríos que sus manos. Después de eso; silencio. No escucho más allá de mi propia respiración, la cual por fin se estaba calmando. Quito las manos de mi cara y busco con la mirada a Lukas, pero ya no estaba. Había desaparecido como si no fuera más que aire, sin recoger sus cosas y sin que lo escuchara cerrar la puerta.

Una confusión terrible se apodera de mí, por un segundo ni siquiera recuerdo en dónde estoy. A tropezones me levanto y me dirijo al teléfono de la cocina. Marco el único número que se me ocurre, el de la casa de Berwald y Tino. Mientras el espero que me conteste alguno de los dos, echo un vistazo a mi reloj. Son diez para las ocho. ¿Acaso eso era posible? ¿En tan solo veinte minutos había perdido al amor de mi vida?

― ¿M-Mathias? ¿Eres tú? ― escuché la voz de Tino a través del teléfono. Se escuchaba preocupado, ¿acaso algo había pasado?

―Sí, Tino, soy yo. E-es por Lukas―. A la solo mención de su nombre, las lágrimas vuelven a caer por mis mejillas. Escucho a Tino contener el aliento del otro lado de la línea, como si tuviera miedo de lo que estoy por decir, pero no le doy tiempo de que me interrumpa―. Él se fue, Tino, Lukas se fue y no va a volver. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Todo era tan obvio, el ya no-― me ama, iba a decir, pero Tino me interrumpió.

―Gracias a Dios, ¡Mathias! Creímos que habías perdido la razón. El día del entierro te subiste a tu coche y te fuiste sin Emil, y luego cuando Berwald fue a hablar contigo y tu asegurabas que Lukas seguía vivo, incluso negaste tener un hijo―. Quería detener a Tino, nada de lo que me estaba diciendo tenía sentido. ¿Entierro? ¿hijo? Y, ¿a qué se refería con que aseguraba que Lukas "seguía vivo"? pero no me dejó decir nada, ya que siguió hablando sin detenerse―. Y-ya habíamos perdido a Lukas, tuvimos tanto miedo de perderte a ti también.

Tino rompió en llanto, por lo que traté de calmarlo un poco, aunque seguía sin entender nada.

―Tino, respira, me estás preocupando. Y, ¿a qué― fui interrumpido por mi amigo, sin darme tiempo de terminar de formular la pregunta.

― ¡Emil! Claro, debes de estar preocupado por él. No te preocupes, Berwald fue a recogerlo a él y a Peter a la escuela. Deben estar cansados por la larga excursión, pero seguro en cuanto le diga a Emil que ya puede volver a la casa con su padre estará saltando de alegría. Estos niños de once años tienen mucha energía, ¿sabes? ―La cabeza me estaba dando muchas vueltas, por lo que solo dije que sí y lo dejé seguir hablando. Era obvio hablaba para evitar llorar― No han de tardar mucho, así que en cuanto vuelvan Ber y los niños iremos de inmediato a tu casa. Nos vemos en un rato. Y ¿Mathias?

― ¿Sí? ―Pregunté, sin tener la menor idea de que más me quería decir el menor.

―Gracias por volver. Perder un padre es algo muy duro para un niño, no creo que Emil pudiera tolerar perder a los dos―. Y después de eso colgó, dejándome con miles de dudas y sin ningún lugar donde empezar.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, estaba pensando en muchas cosas, pero ninguna la entendía. Había contradicciones, cosas fuera de lugar, recuerdos que querían ser recuperados. Caminé un tanto inseguro a la sala y recogí el marco que se hallaba tirado.

Analizando un poco más la foto, la cara de aquel niño empezó a hacer sonar un nombre en mi mente, Emil.

Sin saber bien como, mi cerebro empezó a reproducir demasiada información, demasiado rápido. Sentía que me estaba llenando de datos, pero muchos seguían sin tener sentido. Otros iban demasiado rápido para que siquiera los pudiese tratar de procesar. Poco a poco unas cosas se fueron quedando quietas, de forma que las pude ordenar y empezaron a cobrar sentido.

Mi nombre es Mathias Køhler, he vivido en Dinamarca toda mi vida, soy profesor de química en secundaria y adoro mi trabajo.

Hace cuatro años me casé con Lukas Bonndevik, el amor de mi vida y novio desde la preparatoria.

Hace tres años, decidimos adoptar a un niño llamado Emil, el cual tenía nueve años en ese momento. Ese niño se volvió mi adoración, y le cumplía cada capricho que tenía. Lukas me solía reñir por eso, aunque él hacía lo mismo.

Hace tres semanas, Lukas tuvo un accidente que lo llevó al hospital.

Seis días después, el murió, y no pude despedirme de él.

Hace dos semanas, fue su entierro.

No.

Eso fue demasiado, mi cerebro sigue soltando información, recuerdos. Puedo ver cómo fue idea de Emil regalarle ese broche a Lukas hace dos años.

Puedo verlo comiendo diario con nosotros, en una mesa puesta para tres personas. Puedo verme en el hospital, rogándole a Lukas que despertara, que no me dejara solo. Y puedo verme en el entierro, en ese estúpido traje en el que, según Lukas, parezco oficinista. Demasiadas cosas ocupan mi cerebro, pero a ninguna le permito quedarse. No iba a aceptar nada de eso.

Porque Lukas no estaba muerto.

Arrojo el marco a la pared y lo veo romperse por completo. Hago lo mismo con cada cosa que me cruzo, ya no me importaba. Nada de todo esto tenía sentido, Lukas no podía estar muerto, no lo concebía ni como una remota posibilidad,

Me quedé viendo los pedazos de una vasija rota durante algunos minutos, y me entró una gran urgencia de limpiar todo. No podía dejar que llegaran y vieran todo hecho un desastre. Recogí cada pedazo de vidrio, madera y demás que me encontrara. Tenía muchas cortadas en la mano, pero ninguna me dolía.

A penas había terminado de limpiar la sala, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse detrás de mí. Una sonrisa se apropia de mi rostro, y no necesito voltear porque ya sé quién es.

―Bienvenido, kære, ¿te volvieron a retener hasta tarde en el trabajo? ―Pregunto, aunque ya sé la respuesta.

―Sí, y supongo que ya cenaste. ¿Me guardaste algo? ― Sonrío aún más por su pregunta y me volteo para verlo. Lukas, aún cansado por todas esas horas de trabajo, se veía perfecto como siempre. Asiento en contestación a su pregunta y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Mientras Lukas come, me parece escuchar el timbre sonar varias veces. Escucho unas voces familiares gritar mi nombre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Esos gritos se convierten en llantos, y uno de ellos me es demasiado familiar. Se escucha como un niño de unos diez u once años, está llorando y gritando desesperado por su padre. Algunas otras voces tratan de tranquilizarlo, pero no parece que estén tiendo éxito. En varias ocasiones estoy a punto de ir a abrir la puerta, ya que sonaba como algo importante.

Pero a Lukas parecía no importarle.

Por lo tanto, a mí tampoco.


End file.
